Tortoise Clan
The Tortoise Clan was a minor clan with a reputation as smugglers. They carried more political weight than most minor clans due to their position as the representatives of the minor clans in the Imperial Court. Their clan colors were blue-black and gold. Foundation The Tortoise were founded in 442 after the Battle of White Stag and Battle of Raging Seas. The Emperor Hantei Muhaki assumed the throne after the death of his niece, Hantei Yugozohime who was killed by the gaijin during the battle of White Stag. He bestowed minor clan status on Agasha Kasuga and his followers despite the fact that they apparently helped the gaijin leaders to escape from Otosan Uchi. To this date the reasons for the Emperor granting this status were known only to Kasuga and Muhaki. The title of Kizoku was given to the decendants of Agasha Kasuga who provided guidance and advice to the Tortoise clan prior to the creation of a Tortoise Clan Daimyo. At one point, the Kasuga were considered Stewards of the Hantei Dynasty. A collection of the accomplishments of the Hinin and Heimin is called the "Kinkyo no Kida" (The humble path) and is one of their most studied scripture, this is addition to normal treatises on Shinsei and Bushido. One unique aspect of the Tortoise Clan is their open invitation for inclusion to ronin, refugees and heimin. Ancestral Duty After his return Kasuga had convinced Hantei Muhaki to conduct covert trade with the overseas gaijin in order to spy on them, which became the ancestral duty of the Minor Clan. Imperial Histories, p. 77 They conducted minor trade with the gaijin tribes to Rokugan's north, spreading disinformation and inaccuracies to all they met about the Empire and those who dwelled within it. The Legion of the Dead: The Tortoise Sage Alliances Primary positive relations between the Tortoise and other Major Clan Families pre-11th Century were as follows: Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 Yasuki (Strong Allies), the Phoenix Clan (Primary Allies), Several Crane Daimyo, the population of Otosan Uchi Attitude The sardonic Tortoise Clan was the most socially adept to sadane, a game were two contestants exchanged politely worded insults for several minutes until one was unable to response. It was the only way they could survive given the generally dishonorable nature of their daily activities. Tournament of Emperor's Favored Fall of Otosan Uchi After the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 the Tortoise began to leave the East Hub Village, and mantained a nominal presence there. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Treaty with the Unicorn During the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168 the Tortoise and the made a treaty. The Tortoise should spread the worship of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, constructing shrines along their trade routes and in their ports. Secondly, Tortoise should be granted access to and passage through Unicorn lands, for the purpose of conducting matters of trade. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 9 Families The Kasuga family was not the only family in the Tortoise clan. The Vassal family of the Hyobe made up the officer corps of the small Tortoise Clan Army. They oversaw the defenses of Otosan Uchi. The Vassal family of the Someisa, which were the caretakers of the eternal flowers, babbling brook, and eternal tortoise within Kyuden Kasuga. Holdings * Mura Kita Chushin * Otosan Uchi * Dawn Tower * Kyuden Kasuga * Sunset Tower * Golden Sun Bay (Shared with Doji) * Taimana Choryu ('Slow Tide Harbor") * Penninsula of Dawn Details Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Tortoise Clan: * Kasuga Bushi * Kasuga Courtier * Kasuga Smuggler Paths The following were the Paths within the Tortoise Clan: * Kasuga Deceiver * Hidden Dagger Samurai See Samurai of the Tortoise Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Tortoise Clan Champion The following were the known Champions of the Tortoise: * Emerald Empire, 3rd. ed p 97, 103, 128 * Fealty and Freedom, 3rd ed. p 95-102 * Art of the Duel, 3rd ed. p 139, 142-143, 152 * Prayers and Treasures, 3rd. ed. p 47 * Masters of Court, 3rd. ed, p 167 * RPG Rulebook, 4th ed. p 225, p 360, 364 * RPG Rulebook, 3rd. ed, p 71-72, 153, 317 * Four Winds, p 186, p 188 * Way of the Ninja, p 64-67 * Way of the Minor Clans, Tortoise Sections, p 88-p 97 * Way of the Thief, Smuggling (Helpful sections, no direct references) Category:Tortoise Clan Leaders Champion Tortoise Category:Tortoise Clan